


Feigned Innocence, Part II

by twinsarein



Series: Feigned Innocence [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Bruce follows through on his good idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feigned Innocence, Part II

Clark falls to the bed, ass exposed to the air.  Bruce follows him down, kneeling between his thighs, forcing his legs wider.  Clark shivers at how quickly Bruce takes control, and he lets out a moan when Bruce lands a sharp slap to each of his ass cheeks.

Bruce knows just how to hit for maximum sound, without hurting himself on Clark’s invulnerable skin.  It doesn’t hurt Clark, of course, but the effect on him is still immediate; he relaxes completely under Bruce, body as pliant as it can get.  Other people might tense up when getting spanked, but Clark loves it.

There is something about it that makes him feel vulnerable, but at the same time, because it’s Bruce, he also feels completely safe.  The combination isn’t one that Clark experiences very often, so he relishes the moments when they happen.  Bruce never spanks him more than a couple of times, though, or his hand would get hurt.  Clark has often considered talking to Bruce about using a tiny amount of green kryptonite, so Clark would be rendered truly vulnerable, but so far he hasn’t worked up the courage.

Now isn’t the time, anyway.  Clark knows that Bruce has something else on the agenda, and Clark relaxes even more when Bruce reminds him of it by running a finger down the cleft of his ass.  The controlled touch makes Clark shiver and move restlessly on the bed, pushing his ass up and out a little.

To his delight, Bruce spanks each side of his ass once more, making Clark moan and push his ass out even further.  Instead of more slaps, Bruce lowers his head, parts Clark’s ass cheeks and licks a strip up his center.  If there is one thing that makes Clark feel almost as vulnerable as a spanking, it’s this.

Having the most private part of himself exposed to the air and to Bruce’s eyes.  Bruce licks again, and just as the man had predicted, Clark can feel his hole loosening and opening under Bruce’s attention.  Bruce laves his tongue over Clark’s puckered skin, and Clark can feel his saliva slicking him up, dripping down to coat the inside of his thighs.

Lifting his head from the pillow, Clark turns to see what Bruce is doing to him.  The sight of that dark-haired head buried between his thighs makes Clark’s cock twitch into the mattress, and he can’t help thrusting his ass back, hard.  The move gets him another slap, and Clark cries out, eyes starting to glaze over.

Bruce tilts his head back a little, not losing contact with Clark’s skin, but enough that he can see over the curve of Clark’s ass.  Clark just has time to read the intent in his eyes, before Bruce’s tongue is pushing into him.  At that, the muscle control Clark had to hold himself up is gone.

The feel of Bruce’s tongue inside of him, has him all but melting into the mattress.  Head lowering back to the pillow, only the fact that his knees are under him a little, now, is helping to keep his ass in the air.  Clark can feel the circular motions Bruce is making, slowly going deeper inside.  Whimpering, Clark bites into the pillow to muffle the louder sounds he wants to make.

Three rapids slaps to one as cheek have Clark releasing the pillow to cry out.  “That’s it, Clark.  Make noise for me; I want to hear you as I make you come apart.”

When Bruce goes back to sucking and nipping at Clark’s rim, and fucking him with his agile tongue, Clark is suddenly too far gone to think about keeping quiet.  Instead, he spreads his legs wider, and whimpers then moans when Bruce settles in more deeply than before, using his hands to hold Clark’s ass cheeks open even wider.

Orgasm building, Clark’s breath hitches in his throat, cock feeling as if it’s on fire.  When Bruce slips two lubed up fingers inside of him, Clark shouts and wonders if he’s going to fly apart.  He’s given up on wondering where Bruce manages to get half the things he appears to pull out of thin air, so the lube hardly registers.  Just the feeling of Bruce’s long, callused fingers driving into him.  Making him ache in ways that have nothing to do with being invulnerable, and everything to do with how much he loves the man who’s making his body sing.

Just on the cusp of coming, Bruce pulls back, and Clark almost sobs.  “Turn over, Clark.”

Body trembling with want, Clark complies, and Bruce pulls Clark’s uniform pants and boots the rest of the way off, then does the same with his own.  At some point, he’d already gotten rid of his shirt.  Bruce moves back onto the bed, and Clark stares into Bruce’s eyes as Bruce props himself above Clark with one hand and lines himself up with the other.  Clark doesn’t let himself blink as Bruce pushes in.  He lets Bruce see it all - just how much being filled by Bruce affects him.  Moves him.

Bruce almost never smiles, but here, with Clark, he does.  His thrusts in and out are slow and measured, and Clark can feel his orgasm now simmering below the surface, no longer at the boiling point.  Passion induced rivulets of sweat are trailing down his face and chest when Bruce reaches up and cups the side of Clark’s face.  “Something you want to ask me?”

Confused, Clark shakes his head, then whines when Bruce stops moving.  “Tell me, Clark, are your ass cheeks still tingling from my slaps?”

Clark gives a choked off gasp of surprise.  A few seconds before, Clark’s answer would have been no, but the question reminds him of how it had felt, and now there is a ghost of sensation making his cock pulse, and ratcheting up his orgasm by another notch.

“Tell me what you want, Clark.”  Bruce starts moving again, and Clark cries out at how good the slow glide feels.  Bending his elbow, Bruce lowers himself so he’s whispering right into Clark’s ear.  “Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

Shivering at the feeling of Bruce’s hot breath on his ear, Clark licks his lips.  He isn’t sure he can say it, but then Bruce increases the force of his thrusts just a little, and he reaches down to slap Clark’s flank.  Suddenly it isn’t so hard.  “Yes, I want that.  Please, Bruce.  I want you to turn my ass as red as my cape.  I want you to use some to the green kryptonite I gave you, so I can feel it all.”

Above him, Bruce shudders, and his thrusts lose some of the rhythm he’s maintained.  “God, Clark!  You over my knees or tied to the bed at the manor...  Yes, I’ll do that for you.  You know I’ll do anything for y--”  Breaking off, Bruce buries his face in Clark’s neck, the power of his thrusts increasing and getting more erratic.

With Bruce all but lying on top of him, Bruce’s entire body moving with his thrusts, and Clark’s cock trapped between them, Clark knows his orgasm won’t be delayed a second time.  When Clark feels Bruce emptying himself into him, warm come coating his insides, filling him up, Clark doesn’t even try to hold back his own release.  His body bows upwards, lifting Bruce with him, and he shudders hard with the force of it.

Bruce drapes over his body, and Clark encircles him with his arms.  Bruce huffs a laugh into his chest.  “Only you can make me lose control like that.”

Nuzzling into Bruce’s neck, not quite wanting to look him in the eye, yet, Clark breathes out, “That isn’t why I said it.”

Pulling back, Bruce nips at Clark’s lower lip, and lowers a hand to squeeze at one of his hips.  “I know.  Just like I know why you want it.”

Hearing that doesn’t surprise Clark in the least.  And, knowing there is someone out there who knows him that well, and accepts him anyway, makes him safer than he ever hoped to feel.  Only...  “I don’t what you to do it just bec--”

Bruce’s hand over his mouth cuts him off.  “In case my reaction when you first mentioned it hasn’t clued you in, let me inform you that I want it very much.  To see my handprint on your ass, to watch you shift uncomfortably in your seat the next day, to know that it’s something you’ll only allow yourself to have with me...  Yes.  I want it.”

Clark’s cock twitches against his thigh at the intense conviction Bruce speaks with, not to mention hearing why he wants it.  Above him, Bruce feels it and smirks down at him.  Slowly, Clark entangles their legs together, surprising a moan from Bruce when he suddenly flips them.  

His attempt at feigning innocence earlier might have been what got him here, but as he lowers his mouth to Bruce’s, Clark has never been so glad that he’d been faking it.

This entry was originally posted at <http://twinsarein.dreamwidth.org/230598.html>.


End file.
